A Firefly's Life
by Lucas27
Summary: For your average Aburame, living with a colony of insects inside you is normal. It is what you've lived with for your entire life. However, when you throw in someone with 20 years of experience prior to receiving his colony, it can be a terrifying. Especially if he was recently reborn as a baby in a world he obsessed with in his past life. OC SI Rebirth. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I just felt like writing a SI/OC insert because I've read a lot and they seem cool. If you notice anything that I mess up or have any suggestions, just tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Huh, that hurt. I don't think I'm dead, after all I am still able to think and I can feel something constricting around my body. I can't see though. This is probably a dream.

"Arghhhhhh!" Yup, definitely a dream. After all, I'm usually not greeted to screams of pain when I wake up.

Can't say that falling off the side of a cliff is that fun. It hurt, a lot. I'm pretty sure I broke my leg halfway down, that sucked. I wonder if I'll be able to walk again. At least I can use that as an excuse to be even lazier. Maybe I'll even get a motorized wheelchair to zoom around in, that'd be cool.

Another scream rings out, followed by muffled yelling in another language.

I have to say, this is the weirdest dream I've been in. My mind has outdone itself this time. Top notch work, really. Incredibly detailed, you know with the pitch black background and the pitch black lighting and the pitch black everything. The convulsing walls that suffocate me are a good touch though. Maybe I'll pinch myself to see if it's really a dream… Oh wait, I can't move my arms. Another brilliant detail to really bring this perfect dream together.

Looking back at my injury (not death), I'm not too proud of myself. The last thing I caught in my eye before the tumble (not death) was the little old lady hiking in front of us and two little kids, how embarrassing. I always figured my first major life-threatening experience (not death) would come from something stupid.

Sure, if you're 80 and using a cane, walking on a straight path is relatively simple. However, if you're at the ripe age of 20, you're screwed. Might as well not even bother to stay away from the edge, cause you're going over either way, straight en route to a hospital visit (not death).

Well, this'll take a while.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

It didn't take a while. A few moments after those fateful thoughts. I'm popped right out of the darkness into a room full of blinding light and deafening noises. And if that seems normal, I'm suddenly lifted up by what I can only assume are giant hands. I can finally understand why Titans in Attack on Titan are so terrifying.

Naturally, I do the only thing that make sense at the moment. I freak the fuck out.

See, that's the nice thing about dreams, no one is there to judge you when you start screaming your head off like a baby. It seems my dream agrees with me, because no one around me seems to care about my sudden outburst.

Once I calm down, a long process I assure you, I slowly open my eyes to observe the new world around me. I'm being held by what I assume to be a women and all around me are what I assume to be nurses or doctors. It also seems my dream didn't think to equip me with contacts or god forbid, 20/20 vision, because I can't see shit.

I can hear cooing from multiple directions and a comforting humming from the women, who I've dubbed as humanoid shaped blob #1, which is about all I can make out about her. Along with that is shouting in another language that certainly isn't English, sweet.

Slowly, as I try to make sense of everything around me, try being the key word, my senses begin to dull and I feel weariness wash over me. They say if you fall asleep in a dream, you'll wake up in the real world. I hope that's what happens, cause I'll take a broken body over being a baby.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

The second time I wake up, the room is dark and a baby is screaming right next to my bed. Oh how I wish I could duct tape his mouth shut. I quickly fall back to sleep.

 **-Line Break No Jusu-**

The third time I awake I'm greeted by Blob #1, who I've pieced together as my dreams version of "mom", and the newly christened Blob #2, my "dad".

They look like average people. Blob #1 has brown hair and is short. She is even wearing what looks to be a dress. However, that's about all my blurred vision can tell. Blob #2 is decked out in a sweet pair of sunglasses and what I can only assume is a large coat. He's taller than Blob #1 and looks to be around average height, based on the doctors and nurses running by in the window.

The language, I figured out, is Japanese. It seems my many binges of anime weren't for nothing. Another realization is that I am indeed a baby, and I indeed managed to experience birth firsthand. I hope like most babies, I forget that experience.

The Blobs are brought into the room by a nurse and Blob #1 wraps me in a blanket and cradles me in her arm. She immediately puts her finger in front of me and goads it around for me to catch. Huh, a challenge. I scrunch my face up in concentration and valiantly attempt to lift my arms, which are trapped by the blanket.

Traitors, I think while glaring at them. I must've looked cute in my fury, because it sparks a joy filled laugh from the women and she pulls me closer to her face. I stare into her eyes, which are a beautiful shade of blue by the way, and break into a grin. I'd like to think I'm a pretty cute baby. At this she plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Kaa-chan" she says while pointing to herself. "Tou-san" she says while pointing to Blob #2.

"Hirohiko" She says pointing at me.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

When we make it to their house, it finally hits me. I died (death). This isn't a dream. I'm not going to wake up and I'm certainly not going to see my family again. I'm not going to graduate college, marry, have kids.

Strangely enough, I'm fine with this. The women carries me into the house, and here I am. Home.

Home. Often when I'm on vacation, I'll call the hotel we stay at home. I've even called a tent I spent a week camping in home once, much to everyone's confusion. I tend throw the term around lightly, but for once, this is actually serious.

I scream, I kick, I do every possible thing imaginable to get out. I spit and try to bite her soothing hand with my teeth-less gums. I squirm around and try to flail around my useless arms.

Finally, I cry. I don't wail, I weep.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

My new house is weird. I think I've been here around a week, thoughts are hard to put together as I drift in and out of sleep often.

The women that is my new mom is always there. She's sweet. Always making sure I'm well fed, always comforting me when I cry. She has certainly earned my gratitude.

She carries me around the house often. She whispers to me. I can't understand a thing but her tone is comforting and I love every minute of it. Perhaps I'm just longing for the mother I've lost. She shows me the kitchen, my room, and even a big window opening up to what looks to be a forest. To me, it looks like a blurry mess of green and brown. I really need glasses.

These tours help to relieve the boredom, but never truly take it away. I went from living a life of constant entertainment to one where lifting up my head to look around is a struggle. Currently, I'm about as mobile as a potato.

She sets me down and I take time to observe the room around me for what seems like the 20th time today. The ceiling is white and boring. The walls are a nice shade of blue, but that's all it is, a color. The bedding I'm in is comfy and I can easily fall asleep in it, yet that doesn't help someone that just napped for a majority of the day. I can't smell anything and the only thing I've tasted in this life is milk.

That leaves the sound, oh god the sound. I noticed it when I was carried home next to Blob #2. A slight buzzing, a few clicks once and a while. Definitely insects. I chalked that up at first to be the town around us.

Then we got home. I didn't notice it at first, but once I was settled down it became a constant companion. The clicking, scraping, and buzzing which seemed to inhabit every room of the house. They really needed to invest in some raid because this infestation was bad.

Never mind the fact I haven't _seen_ a single bug, I could hear them everywhere. No doubt my parents knew about it, I'm sure some of the women's whisperings were explaining what they were.

Now, don't get me wrong, insects are cool and all. I was fascinated with all types of biology in my past life. I enjoyed learning everything I could about animals and how different each were. I would watch videos and read books.

The part about insects which fascinated me were their societies. A bee's hive or an ant's colony. How such a complex hierarchy and society could be made by such small creatures was incredible. However, despite the fact that they interested me, I was still extremely creeped out by them.

So learning that my entire house, where I'm stuck by the way, was full of something scared the hell out of me.

But by now I was used to them, they were a part of this life. Just like the women (I refuse to call her mom or Kaa-chan) and Blob #2, who conveniently had not been seen since our arrival to the house. Maybe he was spending his time investing in a house sized bug zapper. One could hope.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

A loud buzzing wakes me up from my nap. I crack an eye open and glare at the man in front of me.

Blob #2 in all his glory decided this was a good time to visit his child. No, it couldn't have been midday or perhaps late afternoon. It had to be bright and early in the morning, interrupting a dream where I could not only see properly, but also move more than an inch. Oh how the simplicities of my past life would be a treasure here.

I begrudgingly allow the man to pick me up and carry me towards the kitchen. I better be getting some food out of this. That seems like that is the only thing I can look forward to in this life.

The kitchen is occupied by the women, who Blob #2 carries me over to. She brightens up at the sight of us, first giving a quick kiss to Blob #2 and then grabbing me and spinning me around in a tight hug.

Her face then sobers up and she turns to Blob #2. She says something I can only assume to be a question. Blob #2 responds and they quickly get into a deep discussion.

Meanwhile, the resident baby is stuck wondering what the hell is going on. I try to glean some info from Blob #2's face, but am quickly distracted by a few bugs which seem to appear from somewhere around him.

One even flurries up to me. It gets close enough to where I can actually see it and I'm suddenly able to pick out all the small, twitching legs, the antennas, and the big eyes.

What are these people doing! I give a frightened wail and try to squirm away from the animal. I don't know how educated these people are on caring for a kid, but letting some random bug close to their newborn was not a good idea.

It could have a contagious disease, like Small Pox or the Black Death. I may have just entered this life, but little ol me ain't try to leave it. I like being alive, and dying sucks.

This spurs a laugh from the women and a deep chuckle from Blob #2. Oh, they thinks this funny. I wonder who'll be laughing when I finally get some mobility in this body and can wreak havoc.

Blob #2 holds out his finger and the bug calmly flies over to it and lands. He then crouches down and says something in Japanese to me. Don't these people know I can't understand a word they say? Hell, I took 5 years of Spanish in school and still can't understand native speakers.

He then turns back to the women, says a few words, before turning back to me again. He clumsily picks me up and props me in his arm. I suppose I'll give him a pass this time, but he better be working on his baby handling skills because it feels like I'm resting on a bed of rocks.

I'm too busy complaining to notice us walking out of the room and only barely catch the door opening, leading us outside.

I immediately focus and try to pay attention to the yard surrounding our house. I can't make out much, stupid eyes, but I seem to have found where all the insects were hiding. At different spots around the house, there seems to insects lazily flying around what looks to be a few nests.

Nothing I didn't expect, after all Blob #2 is the one that can somehow call out insects to terrorize his kid. We continue along a path, getting deeper and deeper into the wooded area. The buzzing seems to get louder, yet I still have no idea where we're going. So I wait, and wait, and wait.

The walk seems to take forever, with each step getting closer and closer to the loud cluster of insects. Seriously, if this is where I'll be living I'll need to invest in some ear plugs, ASAP.

We finally reach another building or wall. Greeting us look to be another group of men. They are each wearing sunglasses and oversized coats, seems like Blob #2 isn't the only weirdo in this neighborhood. I'm sweating right now and all I got are thin pajamas, don't know how they can stand the heat.

They exchange hushed words before opening the large doors ominously. I'm then taken forward by Blob #2 and placed on an elevated stone at the center of the garden. Blob #2 makes sure I am resting comfortably, before joining his coated brethren outside the walled off area.

Oh great, I've been born into some sacrificial cult that worships insects. It's always the normal ones that are the cuckoos, although I should've expected this from Blob #2. He probably was too busy prepping the room for the new sacrifice to visit me at home. Speak of the devil, I notice a lone insect like his seemingly hovering around the vicinity of my altar.

Well, can't say it's been a good life, because it hasn't been much of a life. My new mom was pretty cool for all 5ish days that I've known her. But, I'll admit, at least I wasn't born into a dull or strict family. I'll take being sacrificed as a baby over a 5pm curfew or not getting a phone till college.

As the bug nears, I say my last goodbyes and throw a quick prayer up to whoever put me in this situation.

 _Please, just let me stay dead this time. I'd prefer that over being sacrificed or being birthed again._

Going through death once before makes it a lot easier to accept the second time. Also only living for 5 days instead of 20 years helps.

With my final goodbyes said and acceptance in my heart, I turn my head to the lone bug. It hovers closer and closer, before quickly 180ing and zooming back into the forest.

Hmm, I don't think that is supposed to happen. I guess everyone else is just as confused as I am because no one moves a muscle. Hah, it seems their plan won't work on me. My hopes are quickly crushed by another bug coming close, but it too turns around quickly.

I lay there for a while longer, cursing whoever prolonged this. I notice a few other bugs near, but none get even remotely close to the spot the first did. They all seem to vary slightly, some in size and others in color, but none seem to want to have anything to do with me.

As it goes on, I start to get impatient. Like, at least my first death was quick. At the rate we're going, I'll fall asleep and completely miss whatever ritual I'm involved in.

And like a ray of sunshine from heaven, one lone insect decides to go where no bug has gone before. I'm initially excited, but then it starts to glow. And if I've learned one thing from Fallout, it's that if it glows, I'm screwed.

I take a deep breath as the creature nears and clench my eyes shut. I wait for awhile, pleading for the dastardly animal to hurry up and do it.

When it seems unwilling, I peek one eye open and study the bug hovering right above my face. It looks to be a normal firefly, nothing special. What sets it apart, however, is the uncanny way it seems to observe me, like I'm some hospital patient or a nice slab of ribs.

It lands on my head and stays there for a while. Studying and dissecting me, as if it's judging something deep within me.

Whatever it was looking at doesn't seem to impress it as it takes flight and goes back into the garden, or so I thought.

Not a moment later, it returns followed by a large group of other fireflies, twinkling in and out like a set of Christmas lights. They begin to near and swarm around me. Despite what the song says, being hugged by 10 million fireflies, or however many there were, is terrifying. Seriously, its on par to being birthed.

Before I can even begin to ponder my impending doom via fireflies, Blob #2 joins us and a stream of insects seem to flow out his sleeve. They hover around the fireflies' swarm before quickly returning to Blob #2's coat.

What the fuck.

And if I thought it couldn't get any weirder, he starts whipping through Naruto hand signs.

Now I'd like to say I was quite the shinobi in my past life. I knew the hand signs to Chidori and Fireball Jutsu and could do them decently fast. But compared to the huge nerd Blob #2 is, I might as well have been going at snail's pace. This man has got it down to a T.

I can barely see the signs as his hands blur together. He even completes the motion by yelling something out, followed by the word "Jutsu". This doesn't look good.

As luck would have it, my father's outstretched hand is coming right towards me.

It makes contact. My skins starts to sear up and I feel my body being set ablaze. At the same time, I feel an almost water wash through the inside of my body. As if that's not enough, it feels like drills are piercing me at multiple spots in my body and holes open up to the air in their places. Despite the pain, it feels like my body has been freed of some barrier, like whatever Blob #2 did was necessary for me at a genetic level.

I quickly black out.

 **Ayyyyyyyyy, so that's it. I decided to choose an Aburame because I didn't want something cliché. I wanted something original and different. While thinking I realized this was one of the weirdest things in Naruto, so it would be super freaky to a normal person.**

 **I had to take some liberties with how an Aburame gets their insects because the only info I found was that it was at birth. I figured being born with insects is super weird, along with being born with a pre-made nest in you, so it'd have to be a short time after. I hoped you like my rendition of Hirohiko getting his colony.**

 **If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, be sure to ask them and I'll take them into consideration. Every bit of support helps.**

 **Thanks for reading, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up, I'm back again. This chapter starts off in a bunch of small sections to explain what happened in the first years of Hirohikos life, then after develops into some actual story. Also it's a lot of just explaining and is more serious than the first one.**

 **Blaze1992: You can ask your questions wherever you want, I don't really have a preference. The only thing that's different if you PM me is that I'll see it faster and respond quicker, whereas if you review I'll just respond at the beginning of the next chapter which is based on how fast I upload.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I am an Aburame.

Between the fireflies crawling beneath my skin and the close up view I got of a Konoha Forehead Protector at my house, it's the only possible conclusion I can make at this point.

Normally the realization that I'm inside the Naruto Universe would shock me to the core, but the past few weeks have been entirely dedicated to figuring out just what had started inhabiting my body and the other issue was pushed to the side.

My body seems completely fine. For the first few days I could feel a deep itch across my entire body but as the insects situated, it slowly disappeared. Beyond that, I can't really tell what's going on inside my body and the only indication I get of the insects is whenever a large group enters or exits my body, which triggers chills to run across my body.

Directly following my ceremony, my entire body felt as if a weight had been lifted off of it and in its place is a rush of energy. This energy, which I assume is chakra, seems to stay relatively the same and stable, with the majority of it centered around my stomach and chest.

It's weird having chakra. It's not like the weirdness of being in a baby bodies and not being able to move. This kind of weird makes me feel like I've grown another limb or gained another sense. It reminds me of when I used to go on long runs and could feel the blood pumping to every part of my body. It was an almost fuzziness or tingling as each pulse triggered a wave across my body, but this time the feeling is constant.

I've tried playing around with this and manipulating my chakra to move even the slightest amount to another section of my body. However, every time I try a small group of fireflies come out and furiously flash in my face until I stop. I might just have to wait for those experiments for when I'm a little older.

The fireflies generally keep to themselves. I tried talking (gurgling) to them and even spent a day attempting telepathy, yet despite my best efforts they seem to be unreachable. The only time I can actually get them to act is when something is wrong, like I'm hungry. At these moments a small group of them will fly out and find my new parents to alert them if they haven't already heard me screaming. Maybe they're able to sense my bodies needs and/or condition, that'd be pretty nice in the future.

Other than that they occasionally observe me but usually keep to themselves, after all what's a baby going to be doing that's interesting.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

I hear the door open to my nursery and in walks Blob #2. I've managed to see a lot more of him ever since my colony's move in day. He speaks some calming words and raises his arms to let a small group of beetles come out. At this, a contingent from my colony leaves and flies up to meet his.

This sort of occasion is common, usually happening once a day and lasting no more than a few minutes. The bugs converse, no doubt snitching on whatever I try to do, those traitors, and in the end they return back to their hosts.

After, Blob #2 removes me from my cradle, places me on a bed, and begins his own inspection. He checks all of the entrances into the hives, occasionally releasing chakra to do who knows what.

He tests my sight by having my eyes track his finger, which by the way are now covered by my own pair of crappy googles. On top of that, my vision still sucks. After this, he tests my hearing and mobility with another exercise before finally picking me up to go eat.

I'm whisked out of the room and into my new moms arms, who've I grown to love by the way.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

My first word are Kaa-chan and her delightful smile definitely makes it worth it.

When I begin taking steps, skipping the crawling period, she is there the entire way to encourage and support me, even if she laughs every time I fall down.

I can credit many of the comforts of my new life to her. She was the one who spent hours reading to me or rocking me to sleep. It's thanks to her constant chatter that I don't get bored and managed to learn part of the language so fast.

At first I thought about hiding my intelligence. It would make my first few years boring but it'd save me later on in life. What stops me is my colony.

There's almost nothing I can hide from them. They may not be able to see my thoughts or memories, but they observe my every action with an uncanny intelligence.

I first noticed when I'd begun to practice speaking English as a way to stretch my vocal cords. It probably wasn't smart and most likely would end up yielding an accent, but I really couldn't be bothered waiting to learn Japanese.

Halfway through my recounting of Harry Potter, I managed to notice a few fireflies flying around my head and seemingly listening to what I said. I immediately shut up, fearing what they might tell tou-san and played innocent.

After a few moments of silence, the bugs flew up to me and started flickering on and off rapidly, something they discovered annoyed me greatly. I gently tried to swipe at them to move but finally my patience gave out.

"Why do I even try!?" I questioned, to which the insects stopped flashing. I stared at them for a moment. It seemed every time I went silent the fireflies would flash until I began speaking again. RIP my chances of hiding my intelligence or anything in the future.

If I couldn't hide my past language from the insects, everything else was out the window. I decided to speak English to them as a way to practice. After this any time I tried something new, I'd call some out for them to observe. If they were living with me for the rest of my life, might as well not try to hide anything.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

Surprisingly, the first real information I got regarding my situation was from my mom's rambling to me a few weeks after my first birthday.

For the first time in a while she took me outside and we walked around the forest by my house.

"Ah, I love nature. I just wish I'd be able to take you out more to visit the village." My mom sighed wistfully. I gave her a questioning look, as good as a baby could. I wasn't able to leave the house? I always just assumed my parents just didn't have that many friends outside of the one or two I'd seen visit the house.

She didn't notice the look and just continued rambling on to fill the silence of the woods.

"When you were born, your body had an imbalance of chakra, with you spiritual dwarfing your physical. While concerning, it didn't interfere with a majority of your development. To be honest, the only reason we noticed was due an exam we ran for selecting your colony." She said.

It was obvious she wasn't actually talking to me and didn't expect any understanding or responses. While I had been talking and walking for longer than a normal baby, there's no way she'd expect me to be able to understand such a complex subject.

"The real problem came when your colony selected you. Your Tou-san was freaking out on the days leading up to the selection, after all he had to narrow down the colonies which would be able to observe you. A majority of the insects housed by the Aburame dislike your mix of chakra and it's a wonder we even found one to select you."

As much as I appreciated the info, I couldn't help but wonder why Kaa-chan was telling me this. She probably just needed to get it off her chest, and I'd bet she was even feeling a little lonely without anyone to talk to. This was more therapeutic on her end.

"The real problem came when Tou-san infused your body for the insects. For some reason while your chakra was there the entire time, its circulation was constricted and by creating a home for your colony he relieved the tension on your coils." Huh, that'd explain the relief I felt after the ceremony.

"However, the Yin chakra coupled with your colony overloaded your coils and has made them susceptible to outside sources of chakra. This includes chakra from others as well as lingering chakra such as the type in nature which can harm your development. Due to the large shinobi population in Konoha, the air is thick with chakra in most areas. Luckily, yours is similar to my own so mine won't bother you, but the doctors estimated your weakness to other types to last till you're around two or three. There's plenty of people that want to see you but the will have to settle with pictures and stories till then." She released a big breath as she finished. She then turned down and looked at me.

"Do you understand Hiro-chan?" I looked up at her and just stared.

"Of course you didn't. I know I shouldn't be greedy, there's only so much genius one can fit in such a small body." She said while beaming down at me.

Me being the lazy baby I am just smiled and held up my arms to be lifted up in response.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

After that the only time she really talked about the situation was when she described other family members who I've only seen once or twice for a few minutes each time and friends outside of the clan.

The next big event came a few months before my third birthday.

Tou-san took me aside out of the blue after lunch one day and brought me to a small training field outside the house. Now that my eyes have developed more, I can actually see and am able to make out a few other houses around our house in the compound. Ours was still the farthest in the forest though, not sure if it was just chance or we purposely moved here due to my condition.

He then sat me down and began his lecture.

"Normally this sort of training would be given later on in life, but your insects have requested that you be taught more about them. Your hive ultimately chooses when to begin training, but your intelligence is the reason I've agreed to begin now." Tou-san stated. So he noticed.

"For most clans, training begins with katas and chakra control exercises. The Aburame are different. The most important thing you'll ever learn about in your shinobi career is what we teach all kids when they begin." This was serious. He had an air of professionalism around him, much different from what he was like at home. He also hadn't even bothered dumbing down his speech to allow for better understanding, like he knew I would understand either way.

"Your colony is your lifeline. While others focus first on learning the basics of chakra and training their bodies, we learn our hive. For most of this training, you won't move from where you chose to sit down at the beginning of the day. You will, however, learn everything you can about your colony and vice versa." He said. None of this is shocking yet. It was noticeable from the moment that I was born that my colony would be the most important thing I was ever given.

"Your colony is different from the usual types which are given to newborns. It is relatively older than most and fireflies in general have been extremely picky with who they choose, you being the only one in recent memory. Their notion of preferring a certain type of chakra over another shows a heightened intelligence and independence from most colonies. Despite this, their bodies are one of the least resilient of all the bugs we use and are unsuited to direct combat."

Hmmm, so that means the use of superior numbers will not work in most situations.

"Now, on to what your hive has requested. They have noted an exceptional mastery of language skills during our communication and wish for me to begin teaching you how to communicate with them." Tou-san then continued explaining the dynamics of communication between a hive and host.

The Aburame clan passes on a sort of bloodline which allows for the ability to understand and differentiate between the noises produced by an insect. This can obviously be used to understand your own colony with training, but can also be used to understand outside insects once one reaches mastery. Along with that, most Aburame reach a level of understanding with their colony that allows them to communicate without talking through manipulation of chakra.

It seems my own colony has begun to understand English because every once and a while my father off handily mentions something about them wishing to talk back to me.

The rest of the day passes with me identifying different sounds, but not what they mean, and practicing simple commands for my colony. In the end, I'm able to call my insects out, but no real control after that.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

The months following the start of my training up to my third birthday are full of working with my colony. I now have a basic understanding of my colony and am able to understand responses from my insects, as long as its not super complex.

The real progress I've made has been when working together with my colony. My constant work on English and Japanese when I was younger proved to be useful as my colony can easily understand my commands.

"Ready to go Hirohiko?" Tou-san calls out. I grab a sweatshirt like thing (I was shocked when my mom found one) and quickly run out to where my parents are waiting. Mom is wearing a nice looking dress while Tou-san is wearing his usual long coat and pants.

"Where are we going again?" I ask my parents. Kaa-chan immediately starts laughing at me, something she tends to do a lot. I put on my best childish pout and try to rack my brain to remember what they've already told me.

Definitely wasn't about my training and I can pretty much eliminate it being about my complaints about learning to read and write.

Oh ya, it was my birthday. My parents must have seen the realization on my face because Kaa-chan tried to smother another set of giggles.

I ignore it and begin walking to the door. Huh, so this was the day I went to go get my chakra coils checked. At this point I had accepted not being able to leave the vicinity of my house and see other people.

Honestly, I could see how other Aburame weren't that outgoing. I would've been just fine staying home and practicing with my colony. But that might've also been due to my reincarnation. Before I can exit the door I feel Kaa-chan's hands reach around me and put me on her shoulders.

"Now we can't have you running around and getting yourself lost in the village." She chuckles and follows Tou-san out the door. Can't say I'm mad with my spot though, from up here I have much better view of everything around me.

Leaving the Aburame compound is relatively uneventful. A few people call out greetings and occasionally someone will stop and say a few words to my dad, but everyone usually sticks to their own business. The real change came when we exited the compound.

"This is Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." I know this already, they've told me plenty of times. But something about actually going into it changes everything.

The first thing I notice are the Shinobi on active duty. I see a few chunin hanging around and even a genin team running across the streets chasing what looks to be a cat. On the rooftops I can see shinobi running about jumping impossible distances and one strolling up the side of a store. To me, this is incredible. Although I've lived here 3 years already, I'd seen no actual ninja beyond Kaa-chan, who is retired, and Tou-san, who only occasionally leaves on missions.

Beyond that, the part of the village that I can see is full of trees. They're all in full bloom and seem to tower over buildings in certain parts. It gives the entire village a nice feel at first glance.

Finally I turn my attention to the Hokage Monument. On it are enormous faces of the first 3 Hokage, they dwarf the buildings around them and I can't help but be blown away. While it's not as big as the skyscrapers in places like New York, it still is quite the sight.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" I jump a bit as my mom asks the question. She flashes a smile.

"Just wait till I show you all my favorite spots." Kaa-chan says. I give a bright smile and we start off again.

We walk down a street leading right into town and I can't help but keep my head on swivel as I look at all the people around us. I'd gotten so used to everyone either wearing a dress like my mom or a long coat if they were a bug-user that I'd just assumed everyone wore that. Here, theres shinobi wearing combat gear and civilians wearing regular work clothes.

Also, there were a lot of kids. Maybe the area we were in was kid friendly, but you couldn't walk in a straight line without a kid darting in front of you to chase another. Along with that were the kids chilling on the side of the road or walking around with their parents.

A loud wail pierces the street and I look over to see a kid around my age crying over who knows what. I stare at him a bit before realizing this is how I'm supposed to act, living with just adults around made me feel like being more mature was normal, but it really wasn't.

The other shocking thing came with the insane number of people with weird color hair. In this walk alone I'd come across red, blue, and even a purple to name a few. I luckily had been blessed with black hair. I pity the poor fools who had the colored hair. Most likely they'd end up being pulled into the plot and probably die. Not me though, I figured I'd graduate the academy, not because I wanted to but because I was forced, maybe get chunin (If I'm any good at the shinobi business) and end my days in the Aburame compound doing something with insects all day so I don't run missions.

Now if I had a choice, I'd end up being a civilian and probably do something incredibly stupid yet genius, like introducing the sport of basketball to the shinobi world or learning genjutsu so I could open a VR studio.

But seriously, hear me out on this one. VR was cool and all in my past world and yah, shinobi wouldn't have a use for it because their life is cool enough already and it's probably a 'waste' of talent. But the average civilian, all they do is get walked over by shinobi and it's not like they have fun things to do like Netflix. Me, having an entire past life of experiences that no one here knows about, I could be rich. Like honestly, recreate the time I went skydiving, give them super power, maybe do virtual tours of famous places. The possibilities are endless. If this shinobi thing doesn't work out you know what I'm doing.

In case you didn't realize, I think about this kind of stuff a lot. Hey, when you're stuck in a baby's body and in a house you can't leave, you really can't blame me for trying to get my insects to become a mech suit or trying to teach them rock paper scissors.

"Hiroooo-chan" My mom sings out. By now they've become used to when I zone out and completely ignore the world around me.

"Huh? Oh." I say I as I look at the hospital in front of me. Compared to everything else in the village, it's much larger and from what I remember of my birth, it is much more technologically advanced. I guess when an entire village is dedicated to fighting they probably want some decent health care.

As we walk in, no one pays any attention to us. There's only one attendant at the desk and a few people sitting in the waiting area.

"Appointment for Aburame Hirohiko." Tou-san states. The attendant shuffles through her papers, quickly reads one, and smiles.

"Room 232, up the stairs and to your right." Kaa-chan thanks the lady before hurrying up the stairs. I can tell she is nervous as she keeps biting her lip and twirling her hair.

We quickly shuffle around the building and enter the room. Kaa-chan sets me down before turning back to Tou-san and mumbling something I can't hear. He gives her a reassuring smile before sitting down to wait.

Man, Kaa-chan must be really worried about this. Up till now, she never really showed any of this. She seemed so happy and cheerful all the time.

A doctor walks in and reads off some personal information which I can't be bothered with remembering before ordering me to turn around and have my back face her.

"It won't hurt, it might feel weird and tickle a little though. You can be strong can't you?" She tries to reassure me. I give her a weird look like, you think I'm an idiot little kid, before realizing I am in fact a little kid.

"Uh, ya." I say in response, forgoing even trying to act like a little kid because it's honestly exhausting and isn't really beyond something I'd normally do.

I feel a deep chill run across my body and for the next few minutes I just sit there. It feels a little invasive and I can see how a child would hate it, but if you understand what's happening it's not that bad.

"There we go, all done. Now that wasn't that bad was it?" The doctor asks me like I cared even in the slightest at the beginning. I choose not to answer the question as she turns to face my parents.

"The test says that your son is all clear and his susceptibility to chakra has past. At this point, only extremely large amounts of chakra will affect him and assuming he doesn't battle any S rank shinobi in the next 5 years he will be fine." The doctor states. Wow, way to be positive.

"I'm sure you'll be thrilled to take your son all around the village. Have a good day!" The doctor says to us and leaves the room.

Before I'm able to even get up or leave I feel large arms wrap up around me and twirl me in the air.

"Oh I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends. They've already heard so much about you and now you can go play around with other kids and just enjoy life." Kaa-chan calls out. Well, can't say I'm that surprised by this reaction by the amount of worrying she was doing today. What's a real shocker is when I turn to Tou-san and for once he has a small smile.

"Hirohiko, since it is your birthday, Kaa-chan and I wanted to allow you to pick something out for yourself in the village."

"Thanks Tou-san!" I shout before jumping over to hug him.

 **-Line Break No Jutsu-**

I get a pair of new sunglasses. I know when they said I could pick something out they either expected something really big like a giant stuffed animal or a new toy but the tinted googles I had before were honestly terrible.

Me, being the fashion extraordinaire I am, find a pair of whatever this worlds Ray Bands are called and ask for them. After a bit of convincing, like explaining why in the world I need a pair of sunglasses when I have a perfectly good pair of googles, they relent and buy them.

"Oh look at my little boy, all grown up and handsome" Kaa-chan says as she tries to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Ahhhh Kaa-chan, we're in public! You're ruining my cool guy persona." I cry out to no avail as she plants more kisses on my face.

"Hirohiko," Tou-san calls out in a serious voice. "Now that you are cleared by the hospital the clan elders wish to see your progress."

"Huh?" "What do you meant they wish to see his progress?" Kaa-chan says angrily. "Can't they let him enjoy his first day of freedom!" She says in a low but threatening voice.

"It isn't my choice as to when they want to see him. We can walk around the village together tomorrow." He states, leaving no room for discussion as he walks towards our compound.

Well, that killed the mood. Kaa-chan stalks angrily behind Tou-san and fumes while Tou-san strolls in his usual indifferent attitude. Personally, I don't really care about missing my chance to explore the village and am more pissed over the fact that I have to put some actual effort into demonstrating my current skill level.

Once we reach the compound we take a left instead of the usual right. We keep walking until we reach a large, traditional looking building. Tou-san goes ahead and consults the two guards, before beckoning us forward as well.

We enter the building and into a large open space. At the other end are 5 old looking dudes and with a glance to my right I can see the current clan head, Shibu, leaning against the wall and watching us.

My father motions for me. All attention is on me as I walk to the center of the room and bow to the clan head first, and then the elders.

"Aburame Hirohiko, please show us your proficiency with your colony." I raise an eyebrow. This was it, no special instructions. I guess I can roll with that.

I raise my arms out and call out my insects. They quickly swarm out and form a mass right between the elders and me. I purposely don't use words and try to hide my curiosity as I glance at the elders to see any reactions. While Tou-san may encourage and congratulate me during training, he never really lets me know how my progress compares to the average Aburame. It seems the clan elders are the same.

I call out a few commands, asking the fireflies to form certain shapes or flash on and off. I keep glancing to the elders to see what to do or if its satisfactory but they don't give me any cues.

I don't know anything special beyond that so I just have them fly in circles just to waste time and hope the elders end this now. I debate having the fireflies form a middle finger to piss of the elders but that's probably not a smart idea. Besides, I can already tell the circles are starting to annoy some of them.

Normally, these exercises aren't chakra intensive, but due the amount of time I'm working with them I know my insects are sure to feed on a lot of chakra when they return.

"That is enough, now tell me what message my insects pass on to yours." One of elders call out as a few beetles fly out from their sleeves.

I instruct my fireflies to meet his beetles. They quickly exchange information and mine fly back.

 _'The host is only as strong as the bond of the colony.'_ They say in a grouping of clicks and buzzes. What a truly inspiring message from the elders, really makes me wanna go out there and become the best shinobi I can be. They really hit the nail on the head with this one.

I repeat the message to the elders.

"You are dismissed." They say. I give a quick bow before returning to Kaa-chan's side. She gives me a reassuring pat on the back before Tou-san walks forward, bows to the elders, and starts talking.

I can't hear much of their discussion but my father is noticeably bothered very quickly into the conversation.

Before I can see it escalate into anything interesting, like a brawl, Kaa-chan grabs me and guides me out of the building.

"Good job Hirohiko!" She says while giving me a tight hug. I'm too tired to respond and just slump into her arms.

She gently lays me down and sits besides me, looking up at the sky.

"I wish it wasn't so cloudy out, if only we could see the stars." She says while nudging me. I give a quick sigh.

A few weeks ago she caught me relaxing out in the grass in front of our house. I had my fireflies fly out and was copying the constellations with them. It really wasn't anything special but she seems to think it was.

I relent and ask my insects to come out one more time and do it.

They quickly rearrange themselves by memory and start twinkling on and off.

"That's better," she says while snuggling up next to me. We stay they for a while and by the time my father comes out I'm barely awake. When he sees us, he glances back at the clan elders who are giving him a knowing look.

He shakes Kaa-chan to get up as my insects return to my body and picks me up.

"Hirohiko, just remember. You can do anything you want, don't let others decide for you." He says in a soft voice, yet at the time I'm too tired to realize his meaning.

 **Ayyyyyyyy, I'm done. This was a lot longer than expected but I'm happy with most of the chapter. The first part is a bit boring as its a lot of explaining but I actually made progress in the story in the second part. Hirohiko will start to interact more with more people in the next chapter.**

 **If you have any comments, suggestions, or things I messed up, just say.**

 **Thanks for reading, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back. Its funny it took so long because I had this chapter planned before the 2nd chapter but was too lazy.**

 **Here's some extra info about my plans for the story because I know the summary doesn't say much and a few people asked.**

 **Its gonna be an AU, I don't have any planned pairings yet for Hirohiko but I would like to later on, currently Hirohikos main weapon will be his bugs and a few basic elemental jutsu but I dont plan on him specializing in anything beyond that until really later in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

The park was full of kids of all ages and sizes. The youngest looked to be around my age while the oldest that were actually playing, ie not older siblings, were 7-8, great. I felt a slight nudge on my back and looked up to see my moms encouraging smile.

"Aren't you excited Hirohiko? Or is it that your nervous? I'm sure you'll find plenty of friends to play with. Look over there, that looks like a fun game." Her finger was pointed in the direction of 5 kids running around in no specific pattern.

See, it wasn't that I was nervous and more around the lines that I happened to be an adult while these were all mindless, crazy children. Beyond most things here being incredibly boring, I'm sure if they started talking to me they'd immediately notice the slight disconnect and stray away. Okay, so maybe I was a little nervous.

I gave one last glance to my mom, to which she responded with another smile, and took a step in. I'd do this for her. She wanted me to have friends and who was I to prevent that.

I chose to ignore the screaming and running kids and instead made a trek straight towards the playground set. It was relatively simple, had a bridge, a little tower, monkey bars (are they called that here?) and a slide. Something you'd see at a small park back in my old world. It had a few kids on it and some standing around it, but it didn't seem like the hub of all the action. A perfect place to start.

Ignoring the weird look some brown haired kid with what looked like tattoos was giving me, I climbed up onto it and headed to the monkey bars. I took a few trips on them back and forth, before crawling up to the central tower.

I ran through my past playground options in an attempt to figure out anything to do. Anything with a ball was a no go due to the fact I hadn't brought my own and no sane kid would give theirs up. We could try to play a game my friends and I used to do called wood chips, but it involved a lot of crazy climbing which could result in a kids getting hurt and was honestly too complicated. Tag was too much work, along with pretty much everything else.

I tried to think of a few more things before I gave up and settled down in the center of the structure on the bridge. This was boring and the more I thought about it, coming here was a mistake.

I took a quick glance right and left making sure there were no flying balls or god forbid flying kids rocketing towards me before relaxing. Sure being here with friends was fun, but who would I choose to play with? Certainly not the kid who was in the process of using another kid as a makeshift sled to go down the slide on. Cool? Ya, not gonna lie, but not sure I'd want to be the one face planting into the ground at the bottom covered in burns. The only calm one here was the kid hidden under the slide taking a nap, but he looked too content and I figured I wouldn't spoil his sleep. At least one of us here was having fun.

I heard a light buzz and couldn't help but agree with my fireflies, kids suck, especially in numbers. I spent the next couple minutes looking around to see if there was anything interesting happening from my vantage point on the bridge before one happened to come to me.

"Hey you!" I glanced down to the kid shouting. He looked about 5 and from the blue fang markings and puppy with him, I figured he was probably an Inuzuka. Judging by his face, it seemed like he was either mad or excited, not sure which.

"You gonna say anything back?" He continued. I gave him a blank stare.

"Well, you see those 3 kids over there," He pointed to a mass of at least 20-25 kids in the open field. Nope, but lets just see where this goes.

"Sure." I drawled. He seemed a bit off put by the answer but continued.

"They kicked me out of their group. Apparently I wasn't good enough to be on their team. They said I had to show I was strong enough to be on their team. So lets go, right now. Me and you, 1v1" He challenged.

...

Yup, definitely a bad idea coming here.

"No" I turned and attempted walked away.

"What do you mean no!? And what kinda voice is that, you talk weird." He must be talking about the slight accent I'd gained from speaking English too much.

"Your face is weird." Boom, Roasted. Before I could relish in my victory, I heard a loud growl from behind me. I turned slightly and saw the kid snearing, great. His canines were showing and his eyes were glaring right at me.

Kids forget, right? Give it a few hours and he'll completely forget? Can they even hold grudges? Hopefully not because I really don't want a rival.

I started to climb up higher on the play set to avoid the situation I'd gotten into before I heard a small yip. I almost didn't look but my curiosity was teeming.

The puppy with the boy seemed to have noticed the mood and decided it was his job to make situation better, mainly by cutely barking at me. Dammit, I was a sucker for dogs.

I climbed back down to the bridge and slid under the railing separating the walkway from the ground. After landing I gave the dog a quick pat on the head before turning to the kid.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. The kid lost the glare and openly stared at me in shock for a bit before lighting up.

"Wait, you're serious?" I was tempted to say no and climb back up but the cuteness of his dog won out over that want.

"Oh man, this usually doesn't work. Most kids just run away to their parents." He said "There weren't even any other kids by the way, I just didn't know how to get your attention and play with me." He said sheepishly.

I wonder why they ran, maybe it was the immediate trial by combat attempt or perhaps the insult that probably came right after. I'd like to say Inuzuka were weird, using fighting as a way to get friends, but after living with the Aburame for a couple years, I couldn't talk.

"Okay, first we're gonna..."

* * *

The day ended up being decently fun, and no not just because he had an insanely cute puppy, that was only part of the reason. The kid, named Uno, proved to have quite the abundance of random things to do.

These ranged from racing around the playground in a makeshift obstacle course to using his dog to con kids out of food or anything of value through begging. We even ended up joining an intense game of virus tag that your's truly placed in the top ten in, though that had more to do with my acting like I was tagged when I really wasn't rather than physical skill. Uno ended up placing eighth and his puppy, Kamaru, was the front runner for 1st before he stopped running and chose that he instead wanted to get pet by all the kids. Truly a shame to see such a talented individual get derailed from their true calling in life.

"Bye Hirohiko!" Uno called out. I waved as he ran over to an older looking Inuzuka. He started talking animatedly and while I couldn't hear much, I did hear the word friend.

Huh, a smile fell on my face, I guess we are friends.

* * *

I met up with Uno a few times every week after our first fateful encounter. My mom was ecstatic to find out that I had found a friend that was my age and to be honest, I liked it a lot too. Due to my situation, me being in a child's body, I had a lot of pent up energy and occasionally wanted to give in to my childish instincts and run around like an idiot.

Uno proved to be the best person to do these things with and was officially my first friend. My only one at that but that's not an important detail because I was basically his only one too.

Still, we didn't match up perfectly all the time, that was reserved only for me and Kamaru. Inuzuka are naturally combative and bull headed. While I'm usually care free and chill, sometimes Uno just proves to be an idiot and its my job to put him in his place.

"No, attempting to to make a giant leaf and float down from the top of a building is a stupid idea", "No, we are not stealing that kids ball and ransoming it for candy." Or "No, we are not painting the Hokage's monument." That's plagiarism and school taught me plagiarism is bad, even if the idea he is stealing hasn't been thought up by Naruto yet.

Other than, we got along great. I'd been over to his house a few times, a heavenly place full of a bunch of dogs, and he even ventured into my house once, which he claimed smelled weird and was super loud because of the bugs. Needless to say we only go to his house now.

Yet, there is one problem that we argue about. Once again, its him being an idiot, in only my eyes though, not everyone else's.

"What! You don't want to be a shinobi?!" He cried out.

"Now I didn't specifically say that." I tried to say to calm him down.

"But then how are we supposed to be the the super awesome Inuaburame duo we always talked about." He said.

"First off, we never talked about that and I know you just made it up. Second, if that did happen, which it might not, we'd be a trio because of Kamaru. Third, I'm just not sure I want to be a shinobi. I want to think before I decide." After all, this is literally the biggest decision I will make in my life, not that Uno understands the significance or implications of it.

"But everyone wants to be a shinobi" He countered. Well, he's not wrong. Everything he's been taught about or seen has been pro shinobi, you would be kind of an idiot to try and go against shinobi in a shinobi village.

"You'll understand when you're older." I said. And if he does, if, not when, he might wonder how I knew about the horrors of the shinobi lifestyle. Or he might forget this insignificant conversation we had when he was 5 like any normal kid. Probably the later.

"I'm older than you!"

* * *

Despite my reluctance, he still recruited me to be his helper in his pre-academy training. This involved doing things like climbing trees, running around the playground, tracking his dad in his own house, and unsuccessfully attempting push ups.

Still, all of this "training" offered opportunities to have fun with Uno and be kids. I'd already reluctantly decided that I would let him follow the dangerous path of the shinobi life, might as well be as supportive as possible along the way. Which leads me to today.

Uno is 6 now (I'm 4 by the way). Today is the first day of class at the academy and opening ceremony. I was invited by Uno to come because he knew it would be super cool and once I saw it there would be no way I wouldn't want to be a shinobi. His words.

"Hey Uno, calm down a bit." I said to him as he basically vibrated at the entrance.

"I can't calm down. This is that start of my journey to becoming one of the strongest ninja ever. This moment will be written about in the history books." He cried out. I ignored the glances over in our direction and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do great." I said giving him a beaming smile. He gave a nod and zoomed off jumping in the air to the other inductees. At this I gave a glance up to his mom who was looking down at me grinning.

At this point, they realized that I was a bit, just a bit smarter than most kids (maybe a lot smarter) and kinda just accepted it. So every time he did something stupid I would just deadpan at them like you're son is a complete idiot but were friends so its cool, even if it was in a context that a child shouldn't understand. I just couldn't resist.

The ceremony started with a speech from the Hokage about the strength and potential he saw in the new students and how they will no doubt embody the Will of Fire in the future. It was honestly a good speech and actually got me kinda hype to be a shinobi, even if I knew better.

I tried to spot characters I recognized in Uno's class but no one caught my eye. Even my patented, look for someone with weird lookin hair strategy cause they're probably an important character failed. That one only found a girl with weird white streaks in her black hair and trust me, if she was in the show I would've remembered. Although she seemed just as bored as me, which was shocking because this was an exciting moment for most if not all the kids.

Before I knew it the Hokage left the ceremony to do Hokage stuff and the students were shuffled together to meet their new classmates and see their classrooms.

"Ready to go kid?" Uno's mom called down to me. I nodded before tagging behind her and following her out of the academy yard.

"You know, you'd probably do great at the academy. Knowing you, you'd probably skip a few grades and graduate with Uno. Be on a team together. Be the Inuaburame trio he's always going on about" She said.

"Yup." I responded.

"Still not sure?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Why wouldn't you, you have a lot of potential and its every kids dream job. What's there to worry about?" She countered.

I looked up at her and responded seriously "A lot."

"Figures, you're too smart for your own good, you know that kid." She said while shaking her head and grinning. This was a conversation we seemed to have every once and a while. At this point it might have just been formality, but deep down I knew she wanted to know if my opinion changed. After all, she is a shinobi and she only wants the best for the village. Me being in the forces just happens to be that best.

We soon arrived at the Aburame compound and Uno's mom sent me off with a wave.

"Be sure to stop by later tonight, I know Uno will be waiting to talk to you about what happened." I nodded before waving back and continuing to my house.

At his point, my fireflies became noticeably more active and started to venture around my body. This may seem like a minor detail, but to an Aburame, the feelings of the colony often times reflect on to the host. Them being coped up so long tends to make them a bit antsy, though I can't blame them. I was feeling the same way at the ceremony.

Recently I gained a mastery with my insects. Not to the point where I could control them to do jutsu or have deep insightful talks about the state of the economy, but we got the point across when communicating and I could call them out and direct them almost effortlessly.

At this point in my training, I was at a standstill. My body was still too undeveloped to do jutsu work with the insects, yet I had already bonded extremely well with my colony. So I couldn't pursue much with my insects.

Now, my training focused more on training my own body. Though I could tell Tou-san hadn't planned this far ahead and was often winging it. Serves him right for underestimating my abilities.

This consisted of running and push ups among the basics. The interesting parts were the Aburame Katas. This style was created with dodging in mind. Avoiding or redirecting attacks and coming in with swift and strong counter attacks, often using our own colony. Any damage the host takes can negatively impact the hive, so it is made to keep damage to a minimum. This even results in careful attacks to make sure the colony isn't injured in attack that might cause damage to the user as well as the target.

While this was technically shinobi training and I knew this was tilting the scale more to the side of, you're being a shinobi, it was cool so I did it anyways. Besides, its not like the elders gave me a choice.

But that was for later, now I just wanted to relax at home. I walked into our house, giving a quick shout to let my mom know I was here before walking into the kitchen. There I was hit with a surprise attack hug from behind by my mom followed by a barrage of kisses before she set me down.

"So how was the ceremony?" She asked while handing me a morning snack. I quickly thanked her before continuing.

"It was kinda cool, but I'm not sure its what I want to do." I admitted while picking at my food. Man, I really want some toast right now, yet I'm not sure if that exists here.

"That's fine, you have all the time in the world to figure out." My mom replied. I turned up to her and gave her a bright smile.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot." I said.

"I'm sure it does." She said while ruffling my hair. "Now get to work eating. We don't want you passing out while training again."

"Moooomm!"

* * *

Weeks turned into months and eventually enough time passed till it was the dreaded day.

Uno had talked about this day. The dreaded first day of school. The place where fun goes to die. Homework and actually learning stuff, ew. I knew Uno wasn't exaggerating when he talked about the terrors faced daily. From running to math, it truly was a terrifying place.

I soon found myself in a familiar ceremony. A speech was given, but it didn't seem that exciting with the impending doom that was school coming. I was forced to sit there in agony, part of me wanting the stupid ceremony to end but the other half knowing when it ended it meant school and more stupid stuff. On top of that the chair was super uncomfortable and dug in my back, talk about a crappy place. Even the encouraging smile given from my mom when I glanced back in an attempt to fake sick wasn't lightening my mood.

So I was forced to sit there in horror as we were separated into our classes. As I looked around at my classmates, I didn't recognize anyone, from both my experiences here and knowledge from the show. Not that I should, after all I was going to civilian school.

Hah, you thought I was going to the academy? Ah no no no, miss me with that shit. I ain't trying to die.

 **What an ending, not gonna lie, I was originally gonna make it so Hirohiko would go through a big decision making process before deciding this first, but I started writing this on the fly and liked it, so here it is. Just so you know, Hirohiko will eventually go to the academy and do shinobi stuff. I'm pretty sure I made that obvious enough. But I feel like it would be more interesting if he saw the civilian side, the side he is inherently more like first before the ninja stuff.**

 **Sorry for taking so long with the chapter, I wrote all the stuff with his meeting with Uno a while ago (like months ago), but it was too short and I wanted more in the chapter. So I waited to post this and then the 4 month wrestling season happened and I did nothing and now here I am, writing at the end of spring break. I will hopefully post more often but most likely not.**

 **Well, if you have any comments, questions, or things I messed up, just say.**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya**


End file.
